


Memeish ship?

by b0nemeat



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0nemeat/pseuds/b0nemeat
Summary: They got the high ground, thank god, and as soon as Crypto spotted them moving forward on them with his drone, he shouted “Shoot your shot!”Mirage stared blankly "Like, right now?"“YES! right now!”Then the trickster got closer and put one of his hands around the hacker's waist, pulling him closer to his face "Are you an angel? Cuz you sure look like one—"“...with the gun. ” from Crypto's dead cold eyes in the live feed it could be seen how he wanted to team kill right now, how he reached for the knife in his back pocket but managed to not bite the other's neck off.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Kudos: 36





	Memeish ship?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah idk lmaooo

it was a sweaty match, only 5 squads left and Caustic on Mirage's&Crypto's team was long downed, with the banner not recovered due to the fact that it was strategically guarded by bloodhound and his team. Alexander didn't even bother to spectate how his teammates were doing, he just went on with his day, cup of coffee in hand. 

Mirage didn't look too worried, but Crypto was over thinking, the only guy who was capable of carrying them to victory was Caustic, so there's basically no chances left of them actually surviving to top 3. Pathfinder was getting all the kills, being crowned the kill leader right from the start, while wraith complained about getting her kills stolen when they were 'one shot' 

4 squads remaining...Mirage stole the kraber from a care package that Crypto oh so wanted, but oh well at least the annoying male's aim is somewhat not shit. And like any other brave, and bloodthirsty legends...they hid, until there was one other squad left, the announcer never said 'Kill leader eliminated' which made things even more tense 

He could already hear Wraith chanting to Pathfinder "THESE KIDS ARE TRASH LOL, we're just better get a life"

They got the high ground, thank god, and as soon as Crypto spotted them moving forward on them with his drone, he shouted “Shoot your shot!”

Mirage stared blankly "Like, right now?"

“YES! right now!”

Then the trickster got closer and put one of his hands around the hacker's waist, pulling him closer to his face "Are you an angel? Cuz you sure look like one—"

“...with the gun. ” from Crypto's dead cold eyes in the live feed it could be seen how he wanted to team kill right now, how he reached for the knife in his back pocket but managed to not bite the other's neck off. 

They won the match, all thanks to Crypto's sudden feral outburst, he was muttering some unclear insults obviously directed to Mirage and shredded through Pathfinder and Wraith with his mastiff, who could've thought.


End file.
